Fallen Idol (1986)
Plot Overview Frankie and Jason haven't spent the night together and she still refuses to intrude into her sister's marriage. She leaves the Five Oaks Inn and decides to return to London. Miles tells Monica what he has witnessed the other day, but she does not believe the whole thing being as serious as he assumes. When Jeff learns about Sable's intentions, he offers Conny to give everything back voluntarily, but his aunt dismisses this suggestion energetically. The Colby Enterprises crew must face the unpleasant fact that there was an oil spill in San Miguel Harbour, most likely caused by one of their ships. Since Colby Enterprises is considered to be responsible for the oil spill, an injunction is set against the pipeline. Miles watches how well Fallon and Jeff are getting along. He is deadly jealous and pushes her again to make a final choice. Monica apologizes to Conny for her headless interference with Hutch. Her aunt doesn't bear her grudge, but is determined to fight Sable. Zach and Captain Livadas meet again. When Zach claims that Livadas’ debt isn't paid yet, the captain threatens to take Zach down with him. Miles attacks his father with allusions on him and Frankie. He also tries to talk his mother out of her plan to leave for the auction in New York due to the tense situation, but Sable doesn't get the actual message. She comes to Zach's apartment in order to view one of his painting, but still refuses to deepen their "friendship". Monica begs Hutch's pardon and asks him to reconcile with Conny, but he is not willing to get over his hurt pride. On her way home, she meets the blind singer Wayne Masterson in a bar and records one of his songs. Monica presents Wayne Masterson to Neil. He doesn't share her enthusiasm about him which leads to another argument and Monica asserts herself. Sable apologizes to Frankie for her hostile behavior. And she admits how afraid she is that her marriage might end like that of their parents who had divorced. Jeff is confused about his mother's leaving, he requests an explanation which she isn't able to give him. With Frankie being gone, Jason decides to give his relationship with Sable another chance, but when he must recognize that she is not willing to give up her plot against Conny, he leaves his wife. Sable appeals to Conny again to undo her gift to Jeff in order to save her marriage, but Conny turns her down. She tells Jeff that there must be an old letter from Philip to Cecil which could prove that Jeff is entitled to his share of Colby Enterprises. Miles comes to know that Jason is planning to go to London to meet Frankie. He accuses his "fallen idol" of flying round half the world to betray his wife and tells him he does no longer have a son. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Joseph Campanella ... Hutch Corrigan * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Gary Morris ... Wayne Masterson * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * Titos Vandis ... Nikos Lavados * Arlene Banas ... Sharon * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer * Mickey Jones ... Bubba * Read Morgan ... Curtis * Ashley Mutrux ... LB Colby Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Larry Strong Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Chip Chalmers .... first assistant director * Sam Esptein .... second assistant director * Ricardo Méndez Matta .... dga trainee (uncredited) * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Richard J. Bayard .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Gary Zink .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich .... script supervisor * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Claire Yarlett (Bliss) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Shooting Dates: from November 11, 1985 to November 18, 1985. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Paley Residence (Bel Air). * Deleted scene: Monica and Neil argue again. * Shortened scene: Sable and Connie talk a little bit longer. Quotes * '''Monica Colby: I know what you're going to say... Constance Colby: Nobody knows what I am going to say, that's why I'm still here. * Constance Colby: [to Monica] There are only two women who ever quit Colby Enterprises and they're both sitting right here. * Miles Colby: [after Jason gives both Jeff and Garret instructions] Anything for me, or should I just put some toner in the copier? * Jason Colby: When you attack Conny, you attack me. Sable Colby: And when she attacks our son, you simply turn the other cheek. * Monica Colby: Ok, all right, so you don't like Country & Western. Neil Kittredge: It has it's place. Barn raisings, square dances. When one of the Mandrell sisters get married, but not here. * Miles Colby: his father You don't have a son any more.